Silverback
Silverback was a heavyweight robot built by Team Death By Monkeys that competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was a box-shaped robot armed with a lifting arm that resembled a forklift's. Silverback had a decent career in BattleBots, winning two fights in Season 4.0 but losing its first fight in Season 5.0. Silverback was covered in black material and renamed The Killa Gorilla in Season 2.0 of ''Robotica. '' Robot History Season 4.0 Silverback's first ever match in BattleBots was against Incisor in the final preliminary round. The bots started into the circling routine, until Incisor lifted Silverback. Silverback retaliated with ramming, and got under and tried to lift Incisor, but was unable to. It tipped over too easily. Instead, Silverback pushed Incisor onto an entrance ramp and high-centered it, getting the win by KO. This win put Silverback to the TV rounds, where it faced Agitator. In the beginning, Agitator hangs a sharp right while it started spinning its weapon. Silverback follows and skids off into the pulverizer. Silverback raised its lifting arm and takes two hits from Agitator. Silverback charged straight at Agitator and flipped itself in the process. As Silverback tries to self-right, Agitator gives it a hit and Silverback managed to get back onto its feet. Agitator starts spinning up again and gives Silverback a couple of hits, but these hits stopped the spinning hammers. Silverback meets Agitator face-to-face and Silverback tries to lift it, but Agitator slips off before any inversion can happen. While Silverback adjusts its weapon, Agitator hits it with its spinning hammers. Silverback appears to be having just a little bit of trouble, with the weapon responding later than it should be. Silverback raised the arm back down and Agitator continues hitting Silverback. Silverback drives onto Agitator, then slips off. As Agitator started spinning its hammers again, Silverback charges straight at Agitator and stopped its spinning hammers. After this, Silverback pushes Agitator against the spikestrip and left a dent in the base of the screws. Silverback tries to pin Agitator, but Agitator escapes. Silverback drives over Agitator and it started spinning the hammers again, where Silverback bounced around by them. Silverback then pushed Agitator into the screws. Agitator drove itself onto the killsaws and tossed it into the front of Silverback's lifting arm. Silverback takes a shot from the killsaws and Agitator drives into Silverback. Silverback charges into Agitator again and flips itself over Agitator. Silverback self-rights under the pulverizer and tries to push Agitator into the arena wall again, but Agitator slips off. Silverback drives completely over Agitator again and Silverback tries to push Agitator, but Agitator turns it around and pushes Silverback into the arena wall. Silverback bounces off of Agitator's non-spinning weapon again and the time ran out. Thanks to its late effort, Silverback won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Tazbot. In the beginning, Silverback went straight at Tazbot and falls on its back. Tazbot gives a couple of side hits on Silverback while it self-rights. As both robots were going around each other, Silverback flips itself by driving onto Tazbot again. Tazbot pushes Silverback into the screws while Silverback self-rights again. Silverback is on its wheels again and starts running away from Tazbot. Silverback climbs onto Tazbot but doesn't flip over. Silverback runs away and drives over the killsaws. Tazbot goes after Silverback, which now has its arm fully up in the air. As soon as its knocked over by Tazbot (which happens soon after), Silverback self-rights again. Then Silverback drives backward and tumbles over on its own. Silverback drives up onto Tazbot's lifting arm again and gets flipped again. Silverback self-rights again and Tazbot pushes Silverback around the arena. Silverback drives itself up and over and Tazbot pushes the upside-down robot into the wall. Silverback is up against the screws and Tazbot tries to lift Silverback, but it couldn't. Silverback's arm was stuck and Tazbot pushes Silverback around the arena. Silverback was being counted out and with four seconds left on the count, Silverback gets the arm moving again and rights itself. Silverback drives onto Tazbot and almost flips itself over again. Silverback starts to push Tazbot against the arena wall and Tazbot hits Silverback with its spiked arm. Silverback ends up hitting the arena wall and Tazbot attempts to swing its arm into Silverback, but Silverback runs away and Tazbot gets caught on the killsaws. The fight ends with Tazbot pushing a flipped Silverback around the arena. Tazbot won on a 38-7 judge's decision and Silverback was eliminated from the tournament. For unknown reasons, Silverback didn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the round of 32 in Season 4.0, Silverback had to go through the preliminary rounds again in Season 5.0. Silverback's only battle in Season 5.0 was against Spitfire. Silverback charged at Spitfire but Spitfire dodged and spun around in an attempt to hit Silverback with its wedge spikes. Silverback was hit by the spikes. Silverback stopped the spin, but was failing to get underneath and lift Spitfire. Silverback was wedged under by Spitfire which attempted to flip, but then Silverback escaped the wedge. Silverback then got Spitfire side on and overturned it, but Spitfire self-righted. Silverback was cornered by Spitfire and flipped onto its back, where it was unable to self-right, giving Spitfire the victory by knockout and eliminating Silverback. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "He'll hit you so hard your whole family will get black eyes. Here is SILVERBACK!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from Washington